TW: Four times Jack answered I don't and Once I do
by toobeauty
Summary: Some situations during pregnancy


**TITLE**: _Four times Jack answered "__**I don´t"**__ and once he answered "__**I do**__"._

**AUTHOR**: too_beauty  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don´t know the people involved, they belong to BBC, if not I would try to convince Jack that WE, women can love him better.  
**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS**: Jack/Ianto.  
**GENRE**: Romance/Angst./ Family

**WARNINGS:** M/M relationship, MPREG  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

1.

A month had passed and the newly-wed couple was very happy. Since their civil partnership, both men were really changed, more mature, more settled, more domestic, but mainly, more in love, if that was possible. It was very tender to see how both of them were alert to his partner´s needs and there was always love in their eyes.

One morning, six months later, Ianto woke up due to the strange noise coming from the bathroom. He turned round to look for Jack in the bed but he wasn´t with him, Ianto ran to the bathroom and found Jack hugging the toilet, retching his guts. The Welshman took a towel from the closet; wet it in cold water and wiped his husband´s neck and face when he was over. It was the fourth time this week but Jack refused to go to the doctor.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Ianto asked with a worried voice.

"How am I feeling? Can´t you see it by yourself? " an angry Jack asked.

"Yes, love … I told you that eating so much of that bitter sweet Chinese dish wasn´t healthy" Ianto said while caressing Jack's back

"Bitter sweet Chinese dish? !; that is not the problem" Jack replied.

"So what is it? Tell me so I can help you" Ianto said showing a worried face.

"The problem is that you couldn´t keep your hands off me and you got me pregnant before our first anniversary, Ianto!" Jack shouted.

"Are … are you pregnant, love?" Ianto asked with a thread of voice.

"That is what I've said, Welshman" Jack replied.

"Oh! I love you Cariad, thank you!!" Ianto said with a big smile on his face.

"Well, **I DON´T** love you very much in this moment, Ianto, I feel very bad" Jack said.

Ianto left the bathroom and went to sit on the living couch and whispered to himself "I am going to be a Tad!" and started to think how his life would change from now on.

One hour later, Ianto was still on the couch when two strong arms hugged him from behind.

"I am sorry" Jack whispered into his ear and kissing his forehead, he went back to bed.

2.

"Jack!!"

"What?"

"You know what, stop eating that ice cream!"

"Why?"

"Because it is your third in an hour !"

"I feel like eating ice cream today, it´s pregnant father´s right."

"Don´t invent things, Cariad"

"Why are you staring at me, Ianto?"

"Because that blue shirt is too tight and that bottom near your navel is about to get out as a shot"

"Are you telling me that I am fat?"

"Well, your belly looks like a very big basketball ball."

"That was rude, Ianto, it is your baby too."

"That´s ok, Cariad, I love you the same, even with that big belly" Ianto answered laughing.

"Well, **I DON´T** love you right now, and if it is so disgusting to see your pregnant partner eating, I´d go somewhere else and find someone who doesn´t find me so horrible"

"Don´t do that, Jack, I was just kidding"

"It didn´t sound like that, Ianto Jones."

"Oh! I am not Ianto Harkness-Jones anymore ?"

"Nope, till I feel better"

"So what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Some more ice cream will make me feel very happy"

"Chocolate, strawberry or both?"

3.

"Ay!" Jack screamed

"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, you can do it, Jack"

"Shut up, Ianto, I will shout as much as I want"

"Okay Cariad, but if you control your breathing, it will be better"

"Ah! You are a doctor now"

"No, I am not"

"So you have been pregnant before?"

"No, I haven´t."

"So shut up and bring that dammed stopwatch"

"What for?"

"To see how long is between each contraction, Ianto"

"Is the baby ready to be born?"

"It seems it is and very anxious, too."

"Let´s call Owen so he can prepare the bay at the Hub"

"First sensible thing you have said this day, Ianto"

"Don´t be rude, Jack, I am nervous "

"Me too and I am not acting stupidly"

"I am sorry, do you love me Cariad?"

"**I** really **DON'T**. Ay! That hurts a lot, baby, don´t push so hard, your daddy is in pain"

Ianto left to call Owen, fetched the baby´s bag, grabbed the car keys and went to look for Jack who was still standing near the living room window, holding his belly.

"Let´s go Jack, everything will be prepared by the time we get to the Hub"

"Okay, Ay! Ay! Ay! And drive carefully Ianto, I want to arrive in one piece to deliver MY baby"

"Yes, Jack, I will"

4.

Both men arrived at the hub and it only took a minute to the rest of the team to know that something was wrong. Ianto´s face was extremely pale and his blue eyes had a very sad expression on them. Tosh went near Ianto and hugged him while caressing his back. She also whispered comfort words into his ear.

"Why are you hugging Ianto?" Jack asked. "I am the one in pain here"

"Because if you haven´t noticed, he is very nervous and sad and you have been yelling at him for the last nine months. If I were Ianto, I´d have left you alone, Jack Harkness!! . You don´t deserve this husband of yours."

Jack remained in silence as the rest of the team; Tosh was always so quiet that her passionate reaction took everybody by surprise.

Jack looked at Ianto and for the first time during his pregnancy, he really saw what Tosh had said. Ianto had lost a lot of weight, his suits didn´t fit him as usual and his beautiful blue eyes were bright less with a hint of sadness.

"No, **I DON'T**" Jack whispered but his confession was cut by a strong pain.

"It´s time Jack, I have to operate you now and take that little buddy out" Owen said. "I am sorry Ianto but I can´t let you in but I´ll call you to cut the cord, would you like that?"

"I don´t know, can I?" Ianto asked looking directly into Jack´s blue eyes.

"Of course, Ianto, it´s your baby too" and a little smile appeared on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, Owen called Ianto to meet his baby boy, who was healthy, rosy and extremely beautiful after he had been bathed by Tosh.

- "How´s Jack?"Ianto asked looking at his sedated husband.

- "He´s okay, don´t worry, I gave him a light sedative and he will sleep for some minutes so you can spend this time with your baby boy "

- "But what about Jack? Doesn´t he deserve the same?" Ianto asked.

- "After seeing and tolerating how Jack treated you these nine months, the only thing he deserves is a good spanking. You need this time alone with your son to enjoy his first minutes and calm down"

- "Thanks Owen, I appreciate that a lot" said Ianto while hugging the little bundle he had in his arms.

5.

Jack was getting rid of the sedative effects; he opened his eyes and found Ianto looking at their son with so much love in his eyes that it hurt. He remembered all these months and he felt so ashamed, he had been constantly yelling, criticizing and telling horrible things to Ianto because he was afraid of confess that he was scared to death, that he felt that he´d not be a good father, that he fears that Ianto could leave him … and many other stupid things.

Looking at his husband and son, Jack realized that life was giving him a second chance to be really happy, life has gifted him the best partner anybody could have, Ianto was a loving husband, a sexy partner and the perfect man to make Jack Harkness a better man.

"Ianto" Jack called with sweetness in his voice.

"Jack, you are awake, let me call Owen to look after you "

"Wait, please, can you show me again our son?" he asked nervously

"Here it is, Jack, let me introduce you to Gavin Harkness"

"No, you´ve made a mistake, Ianto"

"Have I?" he asked with fear in his voce.

"Yes, he is Gavin Harkness-Jones, my love"

"Am I still your love, Cariad?"

"Yes, you are" Jack answered with love in his voice.

"Do you love me, Jack?"

"Yes, **I DO**, Ianto and very much, I am so sorry because of these months but I can expla…."

Jack´s explanation was stopped by soft and warm lips kissing his with all the love you could possibly put on a kiss. Ianto broke the kiss and caressed Jack´s cheek, catching with his thumb pad a tear which was rolling down the immortal´s cheek.

"It is okay, Cariad, WE love you too."


End file.
